El secuestro de Naruto
by Den Uzumaki
Summary: Que pasaria si por azares del destino dos alma gemelas se encuentra de la manera más rara del destino no es Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hyuga Hinta heredero de la gran dinastía de los legendarios y el prestigio clan de los Hyuga y lobos un as para los negocios y guerra una estratega de ley, un guerrero nato para las batallas, entre otras cosas, el chico acaba de cumplir sus 18 años estaba finalizando un negocio importante en una de los campamento que estaba dentro de la tierra de su clan, tan concentrado estaba su primo Hyuga Neji era un ser dictador que los sacaba de quicio dio un gran gruñido antes de pasar a su tienda donde según su amable primito le dejo un regalo.

Camino y se saco de un tirón las sandalias ninja no estaba de humor, de lejos se notaban que sus ojos su mirada brillaba de sed a sangre, no acabo de caminar en su tienda cuando siente que tras él su regalo le está por encestar en medio de la cabeza con alguna cacerola, le agarro rápidamente del brazo con fuerza obligándole a soltar miro con frialdad al chico que lo hizo, el joven rubio estaba furioso intento apuñarlo con una pequeña cuchilla pero también fallo es más ahora mismo sintió un peso extra y como el condenado lo tumbaba al suelo con fuerza recibió un golpe seco en la cabeza que lo aturdió.

-quien puta te mando a atacarme fue mi primo - le dijo con vos fría el Hyuga al pobre chico que estaba espantando en su situación.

-y-yo….no me mando nadie ttebayo- le grita en plena cara al hombre que lo tiene tirado en el suelo.

Hinta no se puede confiar empezó a revisar con su mano libre sobre la yukata dentro de esta sintiendo de paso como el rubio se estremece de miedo mirándolo suplicante mientras grita que pare y no lo toque- no traes armas- finalizo con ello mientras se ponía de pie y le ayudaba a levantarse al hombre.

-n-no por qué crees que te ataco con eso Dettabayo- refunfuña algo sorprendido y molesto de cómo ese chico le reviso

-Hmp ya veo- le mira fijo desde la simple yukata que oculta la desnudes del hombre hasta su cuerpo que da por entendido que es ninja bien ejercitado sube a sus ojos rasgado de color celeste que le dan ganas de perderse en ello- eres ninja de Konoha no- analiza la situación.

-si me secuestraron entre mucho no podía defenderme- admitió con pena el rubio al ver como ese chico lo miraba le hacía sentir extraño

-así que el condenado de mi primo te secuestro- dice entre diente el joven líder- Hmp- se cruza de brazos, veraz chico me encantaría ayudarte pero hay que negociar con él unos días si te animas…te quedas conmigo si no pues que folle coja otro – le solto la bomba sin delicadeza.

-¡que me coja otro!- le mira indignado- yo soy bien hombre me gusta las mujeres – le grita con fuerza antes de mirar otro lado.

-lo que sea debes permanecer dentro de la carpa- le informa de manera brusca se va a comer

El rubio sin remedio le sigue enfadado toca su cuello donde tiene ese collar que no le permite usar su energía ni la de su amigo que esta sellado en el, ni mucho menos moverse ni atacar por otro lado está atado con una cadena en el tobillo como un esclavo esos pensamientos le hicieron tener un tic nervioso en la ceja así paso un rato que los dos comían sin hablar cosa que a Uzumaki Naruto le ponía nervioso por la actitud seria y distante del otro.

-ne ne no piensa hablar ttebayo- enfadado el rubio- que carajo hago acá no es que me desagrade tu presencia- sarcástico- pero no me gusta el silencio…-admitió

-mira niño no me gusta hablar- frío lo mira con el byuakugan activo- ten la decencia de cerrar tu puta boca que estoy viendo cómo te saco de acá- vuelve a comer estando en silencio

-"no hombre si mi secuestrador es tan amable que me dan ganas de bailar quiero ir a mi casa estar con mi mami y mi papi…"- piensa el rubio llorando internamente mientras sigue mirando a su supuesto amo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto luego de un rato pensando el Hyuga en silencio.

-N-Namikase Naruto- respondió asombrado de que por fin hable el otro que hasta ahora no hizo otra cosa que guardar silencio.

-Namikase…el hijo de Minato-sama…-piensa el peli negro frunciendo el seño su primo ahora si estaría en problema y el estaba vez no le salvaría el culo al idiota.

-si veraz este quiero volver a mi casa si le dices a mis padres juro que yo…ellos- nervioso el rubio al tener la mirada fija de su amo en el.

-mira niño te sacare de acá- frio el Hyuga- no diremos nada y todo saldrá bien prepárate para dormir- se levanta y camina al baño

Mientras lejos muy lejos en Konoha se encontraba una peli roja zarandeando a un pobre peli gris con fuerza todos se alejaron con cautela salvo el hokage que quería salvar a su pobre alumno de la furia de su esposa.

-Kushina-chan cálmate- pedía el pobre Minato al ver que su alumno ya estaba más que muerto con el alma saliendo de la boca.

-NO ME CALMO NADA DETTABANE- chilla la mujer sacudiendo a Kakashi con fuerza- como te atreves a perder a mi bebe - vuelve a gritarle al pobre hombre

-Kushina mataras a Kakashi-kun- dice la peli negra al lado de su marido Fugaku mirando al pobre que está en manos de esa mujer

-QUE ME IMPORTA SI MUERE- grita fuera de si antes de soltarle y bajar la mirada su cabello cubre su rostro mientras algunas lagrimas traicioneras bajan una a una por sus mejillas- es mi bebe… Mikoto…mi niño…-llora.

-sabemos que es tu hijo Kushina pero es mejor tener fuerza para buscarlo- habla indiferente el líder del clan Uchiha

-padre…-dice Sasuke mirándolo serio- quiero participar en su búsqueda…- comenta

-yo….tambien voy- se seca las lagrimas Kushina mira a Minato como diciendo ni me basa a detener dettabane

Mientras se arreglaban quien iba a ir en la búsqueda de Naruto y preparaban para salir dentro de dos días Naruto estaba en su propio dilema el chico su amo se despertó muy temprano luego de dormir y se fue dejándolo solo con terror que esos hombre entre y lo violen salió solo a la entrada de la carpa cuando una mano le sujeto de su muñeca le obligo a entrar tropezándose y cayendo con el enzima.

Hinta se había dado cuenta que su esclavo pretendía salir de la carpa lo empujo a dentro cayendo con el debajo de su cuerpo los dos rozaron sin querer sus labios, su olfato identifico el aliento a comida y frutas que desprendía el rubio bajo su cuerpo, no supo porque demonios volvió a rozar sus labios con lo de el solo que le encanto.

-Hinta pesas…- abrió los ojos de forma exagerada al sentir como ese chico empezó a lamerle la boca de paso provocándolo, no supo porque no le aparto ni mucho menos porque dejo que el continúe con ello.

Entre más sentía que él le lamia sus labios más encantado estaba que el continúe con lo que está haciendo el mismo rubio sacaba su lengua intentaba atrapar con suavidad y destreza la lengua del peli negro. Por fin unieron su boca dándose un beso donde los diente la lengua eran participe de manera brusca y apasionada. No querían separarse ambos se seguían besando con más desesperación Naruto aun seguía con las manos quieta no podía evitar corresponderle y que una parte de su anatomía reaccione estaba tan excitado por el beso que no se dio cuenta cuando el peli negro rompió el beso de manera brusca y se separo de el mirándolo anonadado de lo que acaba de hacer es más se levanto y fue al baño, por su lado Hinta no supo porque le beso y siguió el juego no cavia en su sorpresa jamás beso a nadie no entendía que paso por su cabeza a la hora de besar a ese chico.

Naruto se levanto espero que salga su amo para poder hablar con el es más el nunca beso a un chico solo algunas chicas dentro de ella Ino que no es que fuera la que le gusta pero quería probar lo que era tener sexo así que no pensó en nada cuando beso ahora al chico que estaba en el baño no sabía sin sentirse culpable o no.

-Hinta…-quiso llamarlo con mas gana y fuerza pero que podría decirle es mas no sabia que diría el otro chico.

Como si fuera arte de magia o algún hechizo apareció Hinta serio e indiferente como si no hubiese sucedido nada entre ellos- Naruto mañana tratare de terminar esos papeles y te regreso con tus padres- su voz al terminar hizo estrago en el corazón del rubio que no entendía nada de porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así empezó a querer decir algo pero que podía decir.

-bien…-fue lo único sensato que se le ocurrió decir es mas lo único que podía por el momento decir se acostó en la cama donde Hinta dejo unos cuaderno para el.

Hinta se fue necesitaba caminar pensar con la cabeza fría que es lo que hizo y porque lo hizo no quería pensar que es por deseo o por ganas de follar el no podía perder el tiempo en ello no estaba permitido en sus pensamiento tener a Naruto en ellos no sabía que le pasaba por que él no era así. Espero paciente la noche necesitaba algo que la distraiga algo como la sangre de sus víctimas cuando ya era hora fue lo más placentero que hizo sentía la sangre el olor que le daba ganas de seguir matando cuando cesó en ello miro sus manos, su cuerpo desnudo toco sus senos con suavidad luego su intimidad… él era ella y nadie sabría nunca que ella era Hyuga Hinata…

Al poco rato decidió vestirse y esperar que amaneciera para ver cómo podía solucionar sus problemas y conflictos con su primo lástima que ese hombre no le ponía las cosas fáciles. No muy lejos Kushina corría a gran velocidad junto con Itachi el heredero a liderazgo del clan Uchiha y su hermano menor todos corrían ella no quería esperar para llegar donde está su hijo estaba asustada que le ocurra algo y ella no pueda defenderlo.

-Kushina-sama creo que es mejor que descansemos para poder llegar donde esta Naruto- dice serio el primogénito Uchiha.

-NO quiero llegar donde esta mi bebe- dice fría la mujer mientras sigue corriendo con mayor velocidad para dar donde está su retoño.

-creo que mi hermano tiene razón Kushina-san – serio Sasuke aunque quiere con todo su corazón ayudar a su amigo no puede darse el lujo que les pase algo a los tres sin tener chakra para poder pelear con fuerza y defenderse de posibles enemigos.

\- lo se tiene razón pero quiero llegar donde esta mi hijo Sasuke- susurra Kushina deteniéndose de golpe- quiero estar con él cuidarlo- a los 3 se le notan cansados mientras la mujer toca con una mano donde está su corazón desea tanto que su hijo este con ella y Minato

-bueno podemos intentar mañana estoy seguro que encontraremos a Naruto Kushina-sama- le anima Itachi después de todo esa peli roja es su madrina intentara por lo menos darle animo ya que no sabe a qué situaciones se deben enfrentar o que paso con el hijo de la mujer.

La mujer asiente mientras se sienta con suavidad en el suelo la verdad no le importa dormir en el suelo o en cualquier lado con tal de que muy pronto esos niños se ponga las pilas y vuelvan a correr para saber de Naruto mejor para ella, se acomoda y se estira un poco antes de pasar sus manos por su cabello y suspirar hace unas semanas su hijo dijo que le encantaba su cabello no sabía si morirse de la ternura o que…

-Naruto….-mira el cielo preocupada.


	2. Chapter 2

5

**Capitulo 2**

-bueno podemos intentar mañana estoy seguro que encontraremos a Naruto Kushina-sama- le anima Itachi después de todo esa peli roja es su madrina intentara por lo menos darle animo ya que no sabe a qué situaciones se deben enfrentar o que paso con el hijo de la mujer.

La mujer asiente mientras se sienta con suavidad en el suelo la verdad no le importa dormir en el suelo o en cualquier lado con tal de que muy pronto esos niños se ponga las pilas y vuelvan a correr para saber de Naruto mejor para ella, se acomoda y se estira un poco antes de pasar sus manos por su cabello y suspirar hace unas semanas su hijo dijo que le encantaba su cabello no sabía si morirse de la ternura o que…

-Naruto….-mira el cielo preocupada.

Estaban descansado luego de recorrer un gran camino, era seguro que Naruto ese encontraba cerca que muy pronto estaría a su lado lo que ahora debían hacer era tomar un poco de respiro para poder continuar y seguir adelante , la mujer se recostó boca arriba en las hiervas pensaba con pesar donde podía encontrarse su hijo en qué lugar y si le había ocurrido algo malo a su niño tan metida estaba que no se dio cuenta que su ahijado le observaba desde un árbol preocupado por la salud de su madrina.

-madrina, ¿Por qué no descansa?- pregunto el Uchiha sobresaltando a la mujer que se sentó y miro al joven.

-no, estoy bien Ita-chan solo estoy preocupada….- susurra la Uzumaki

-si es por Naruto-chan él es muy fuerte madrina es mejor que duerma un poco para poder enfrentarnos a nuestro enemigos- expuso serio.

-lo sé-

Kushina se acostó a dormir un poco necesitaba con todo su ser tener a su hijo y a su vez descansar del esfuerzo emocional que estaba haciendo para poder ver a su hijo. Luego del pequeño incidente en la carpa se volvió a reunir con su primo esa misma noche estaba molesto el muy maldito no daba su brazo a torcer ambos estaban cara a cara sentados frente a frente mirándose fijo, ninguno daba tregua al otro, sabían que era su manera de pelear, estaban analizando al enemigo a pesar de ser familia ambos son enemigo por naturaleza.

-espero que no haya sido un regalo de consolación ni-san –dijo frío Hinta intimidante estaba furioso- y que ese regalo que me diste no sea algo perjudicial para el clan- le advierte serio.

Neji casi gruñe furioso su primo como siempre siendo el sensato, estaba estudiándolo como siempre el mismo sabia que él podía ser mejor líder que él, que estaba preparado para luchar y armar mejores estrategia de combate que Hinta claro que el consejo prefirió una cabeza pacifica y a su vez llena de experiencia que su manera agresiva para atacar.

-no te preocupes primo no es nada perjudicial para el clan- le dijo con la misma frialdad e intimidante.

-eso espero ni-san porque de lo contrario - le mira con burla- no moveré un dedo si el kage del fuego pide tu cabeza- se levanta y camina a la salida.

Neji golpeo con fuerza la mesa sabia que se estaba exponiendo a que su primo descubra que el que está secuestrado no es nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del hokage solo esperaba que su plan retorcido fuera a dar fruto, mientras en la carpa se encontraba un rubio solo teniendo una toalla amarrada en su cintura y una camisa negra puesta abierta dejando descubierto su torso bien formado, por otro lado estaba furioso su puto secuestrador no solo lo dejo casi desnudo si no que no tiene un puto bóxers para el esto sabía que era cosa de alguien que quería vengarse de la tantas travesuras que hizo en su infancia, aunque tambien debía pensar en el beso que compartió con Hinta no es que le haya desagradado, ni tampoco que le haya gustado estaba seguro que le gustaba las mujeres eso era lo que le preocupaba, no a que hombre no le preocuparía saber que se empieza a sentir atraído hacia ese chico.

-"yo sé que está mal esto, pero quizás se deba a que no he follado ni la he metido a ninguna chicas hace muchos de veras eso debe ser porque no me excite no señor"- piensa dándose la razón a sí mismo.

-vaya ahora te da por pensar y darte la razón como idiota- dijo una voz burlona tras de el rubio que casi lo mato del susto.

-BAKA CASI ME MATASTE- le grita rojo el rubio mientras llevaba su mano hacia su corazón notaba que estaba latiendo desfrenadamente.

-no es mi culpa que este perdido en tus pensamiento como una nena – vuelve a burlarse del rubio.

-no estaba perdido en mis pensamientos- se defiende el rubio y afila su mirada hacia el oji perlas.

-ven, - hablo el peli negro mientras le agarraba de la muñeca al rubio y caminaba hacia la cama.

-NO LE TIRO A ESE BANDO DETTABAYO- chilla el rubio al ver donde le lleva el chico intenta zafarse del agarre nervioso y muy pálido.

-no es para eso tonto- le obligo a sentarse Hinta se puso delante del rubio- mira Naruto no hay forma que no pase unas semanas por que discutir como mi primo es un dolor en el culo, es un idiota que debemos terminar y arreglar todo- frustrado.

-entiendo ttebayo no te preocupes- suspira el rubio al ver como su amo intenta animarlo que pronto le sacara de acá.

-gracias, -le acaricia la mejilla al rubio no supo porque empezó a acerca su cara al chico empezó de nuevo estaba en trance no sabía porque ese chico ese hombre le hacía sentir cosas que nadie le provoco, es más antes de sellar sus labios intento desistir peor no pudo.

El pelinegro movía sus labios sobre los del rubio en un beso hambriento estaba deseoso de esos labios haciéndose adicto a ellos, no podía evitar aquello lamia mordía con desesperación, el rubio por su lado por un momento se quedo sin habla no podía creer que el tacto cálido de los labios de Hinta le provoque tanto placer al tal grado de olvidar que el es un hombre como él, no pudo evitar corresponderle no pudo aunque quiso llevar sus manos a la cintura del otro no lo logro, es más sus muñecas fueron apresado arriba de su cabeza mientras el beso aumentaba de intensidad logrando que grandes espasmos de placer se acumule en su cuerpo y descienda a su pene que se alzaba y era cubierto aun por la toallas aun.

Hinta no quería pensar es más se negaba a que la cordura regrese a su cabeza quería disfrutar un poco más del sabor de los labios de ese hombre que con tanto pesar le borraba todo incluso el aliento, entre más se besaban más calor sentía, sus pezones, su intimidad misma se estaba humedeciendo a tal punto que tuvo que apretar las piernas para luego apretarse contra el cuerpo del rubio y volver a besar esos labios adictivo desde esa posición.

-H..Hinta…-intento hablar el rubio trataba de detener las acciones de su cuerpo de controlarse pero no podía su cuerpo respondía con maestría a los besos del moreno-pa…par…-cerro la boca de golpe al sentir como la mano que no sujetaba su muñeca le acariciaba su torso de manera áspera salvaje y despiadadamente- ahhhgg..- se mordió el labio por kami sintió humedecerse de la punta de su sexo ya salía pre semen.

Siguió besando los labios del rubio antes de bajar con besos húmedos al cuello y llenarlo de besos mordidas salvajes y nada humanas, olía la excitación del hombre sentía como se retorcía antes sus acciones eso le hacía agrandar el ego que ya tenía y siguió excitándolo casi de manera animal no podía parar eso lo perturbaba mucho.

-no te atrevas a bajar la mano- dijo frio Hinta antes de alejarse un poco y bajar hasta la caderas del rubio.

-Q-que…-se sonrojo Naruto al ver lo que pretendía hacer el otro chico está bien acepta que le está calentando pero jamás ni Ino se puso así para hacerle- aaaahh-solto un pequeño gemido al sentirse despojado de la toalla que dejo libre su erección

El pelinegro se inclino empezó a pasar su lengua por el pene del otro chico, saboreándolo llevo una mano y le encerró el miembro del rubio en un puño empezó a mover sus manos de arriba abajo de manera rápida mientras seguía pasando su lengua por la punta chupando incluso dejando caer su saliva.

-aaaahh- no podía dejar de gruñir el calor de la excitación las miles de descarga que esa masturbación le daba era imposible de combatir es más no podía hacerlo llevo una mano hacia su frente mientras apretaba los dientes con su mano libre enterraba sus dedos en las sabanas.

Entre más lamia ese delicioso pene mas adicto se hacía no podía dejar de lamer es mas dejo de mover su mano y lo metió entero en su boca más bien todo lo que cupo cerro sus ojos mientras le hacia el mejor sexo oral que tuvo el rubio movía su lengua pasando por todo el largo raspando con sus diente.

-aaaahh – negaba el rubio mientras arqueaba su espalda estaba sometido a ese placer incluso sus ojos empezaron a cambiar a tornarse rojos aunque no podía manejar el chakra del kyubi ni librarse sentía que se estaba por correr en cualquier momento es más sospechaba que ni una de las mujeres podían complacerlo al punto de hacerle perder el control así- Hi…-quería decir su nombre pero era demasiado el placer que estaba sintiendo no se sentía dueño de sus actos no podía decir nada que no sea sigue mamándomela más por favor o no te detengas.

Estaba seguro que el rubio muy pronto se correría no espero mucho sintió con placer como el oji celeste llegaba al orgasmo en su boca espero un poco mientras se tragaba todo el semen del rubio- mmm-se irguió mientras de la comisura de sus labios caia rastro del esperma del chico -que rico- le mira con lujuria al otro.

Naruto se estaba recuperando del mejor orgasmo que tuvo en toda su vida miraba de manera agitada al oji perla preguntándose internamente si de verdad se desvió del camino o ese placer solo es producto que no a tenido sexo por un tiempo o que su cuerpo se hizo una idea a quien pertenece no sabía que pensar, no entendía nada se sentó enfrente del pelinegro empezó de nuevo a besarlo por fin podía llevar sus manos a las mejillas del otro podía acariciarlo con infinita paciencia que jamás imagino tener con nadie.

Otra vez estaban perdido en la boca del otro, otra vez sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo sincronizados no entendían el motivo ni la razón solo querían estar así disfrutando del beso apasionado que compartían, al separarse se miraron un rato perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, sintiendo como el sonrojo se instalaba en las mejillas.

Hinta pareció salir del trance cerro sus ojos se alejo un poco estaba muy perturbado no sabía lo que sentía no quería hacerse una idea quizás era un resfrió o algún tipo de enfermedad lo que hacía que su corazón latiese de manera desesperada por estar con él, con Naruto, luego recordó un detalle el no podía amar por su secreto, el no podía sentir aunque desease con toda su forma ser parte de la vida de Naruto estaba seguro que él jamás podría formar una familia con él, si amargamente se dio cuenta que jamás seria Namikase Hinata no tendría una bella familia ni haría el amor con su rubio. Se levanto despacio y camino al baño serio pensando en todo lo que se negó desde que tenía memoria formar una familia tener algo que todo el mundo tiene y disfruta aunque pensando el no podrá jamás disfrutar de ello aunque quisiese no podría no podrá.

-gracias por mi condena padre…- pensó amargamente…


	3. Chapter 3

5

Capitulo 3

Hinta pareció salir del trance cerro sus ojos se alejo un poco estaba muy perturbado no sabía lo que sentía no quería hacerse una idea quizás era un resfrió o algún tipo de enfermedad lo que hacía que su corazón latiese de manera desesperada por estar con él, con Naruto, luego recordó un detalle el no podía amar por su secreto, el no podía sentir aunque desease con toda su forma ser parte de la vida de Naruto estaba seguro que él jamás podría formar una familia con él, si amargamente se dio cuenta que jamás seria Namikase Hinata no tendría una bella familia ni haría el amor con su rubio. Se levanto despacio y camino al baño serio pensando en todo lo que se negó desde que tenía memoria formar una familia tener algo que todo el mundo tiene y disfruta aunque pensando el no podrá jamás disfrutar de ello aunque quisiese no podría no podrá.

-gracias por mi condena padre…- pensó amargamente…

Tan inverso estaba en su pensamiento que no sintió la presencia del rubio que se acercaba de manera lenta quedo a unos centímetros de distancia como pensando que debían hacer en esa situación tan delicada, bueno eso era los pensamientos del hombre, Hinta sufría sus propio peso su propio problema, es mas no tenía la menor idea de que podía hacer para no sentir la atracción y el dolor como el fuego que sufría su intimidad y sus sentidos al estar al lado del rubio, Naruto lo abrazo por el cuello y pego el resto de su cuerpo al del otro chico estaba aun excitado muerto en brazas por él quería tener sexo, morir de placer en los brazos del otro hombre.

-no sé qué nos pasa ttebayo, no entiendo porque me calientas y porque mi pene se levanta cuando estas a mi lado- habla de manera pausada entre cortada por la situación y por cómo se apego su cuerpo al del.

Hinta solto un suspiro al embriagarse con el aroma masculino que desprendía la piel de Naruto lamio su labio superior antes de sonreír arrogante y bajar con suma lentitud su mano hacia el pene erecto que sentía en el trasero lo masajeo sintiendo en su cuello la respiración entrecortada, los leves aspamos, los jadeos juntos a los gruñidos, incluso como el otro hombre se estremecía de placer por esa caricia tan extraña pero a la vez tan placentera.

-será mejor que lo olvides Naruto, esto está mal yo no soy tu amo- le hablo serio Hinta antes de zafarse del abrazo, el otro chico trato de apretarle para que continúe con su excitante caricias- tengo que sacarte de acá- frio se largo dejando al rubio con una excitación animal golpeo el espejo sin fuerza mientras miraba su reflejo estaba enfermo de esto quería con todo su ser que su amo le posea de manera salvaje y animal.

En la torre del kage se encontraba Minato mirando hacia las afuera preguntándose si ya le habrán encontrado a su hijo, tan concentrado estaba que apena noto como su amigo Fugaku aparecía, dio vuelta para encararlo solto un suspiro irritado preguntándose como su amigo y colega podía permanecer con esa cara como si nada sucediera es que nunca podía cambiar de cara ese hombre solto un bufido infantil antes de fijarse en el Uchiha.

-Hmp Minato, que no exprese no quiere decir que no sienta la perdida de mi ahijado y el amigo de mi hijo- se expreso serio Fugaku algo indignado por saber o mejor adivinar lo que pensaba su amigo sobre su persona se conocían desde la academia y se sabía toda las manías del hombre que estaba mirando.

-lo sé, lo sé pero entiéndeme es mi hijo Fugaku…si lo pierdo si lo perdemos Kushina y yo moriremos con él, ten lo por seguro que ella tanto como yo amamos a nuestro hijo- susurra el rubio con una sonrisa triste.

-no piense tonterías- le dijo entre dientes el Uchiha furioso por lo que pensaba ese idiota de su amigo- ya verás que la loca de tu mujer lo encontrara baka - gruñe

-santo cielo hablas más que los estúpidos monosílabos Uchiha aleluya- alzas sus brazos en son de festejo para distraerse del dolor sonríe al ver lo que provoca sus palabras en el Uchiha un hermoso tic nervioso en su ceja.

Había pasado ya unos días desde que iniciaron la búsqueda de Naruto aun no podían encontrarlo la ubicación donde debía estar o había pista de su paradero eran falsas Kushina estaba de pie mirando las cascadas que estaba enfrente de ella con frustración, enfado agarro un kunai de su estuche de armas y tiro hacia la cascada partiendo en dos el agua hasta que volvió a cerrarse no podía hacer otra cosa estaba furiosa, no había como hallarlo es que todo el cielo estaba en su contra.

-NARUTO-

Grito con fuerza se estaba desbordando no sabía donde más buscar, quería a su hijo con ella era mucho pedir se arrodillo cubriendo su cara para dar rienda suelta al dolor que tenía en su pecho y mas a un en su corazón gracia a la agonía de saber que su niño estaba en un lugar rodeado de enemigos y peor aun rodeado de algún infeliz que quiere arrebatarle lo más preciado que tiene ella en la vida.

Hinta estaba volviendo de montar con su primo estuvo estos días evitando al rubio a toda costa no es que quisiese hacerlo pero sabía que era mejor por el momento no podía descubrirse solo porque se sentía atraída por ese hombre que era un adonis divino bajado del cielo para hacerle pecar y querer probar toda la postura del kamasustra entera, solto un gruñido de enfado al ver por dónde iban de nuevo sus pensamientos, otra vez en el cuerpo del rubio, más bien en ese preciado paquete esa carne que se erectaba y expulsaba el semen más rico que probo, se dio una bofetada al sentir que se estaba excitando de nuevo por pensar guarradas es que no podía negarlo ese hombre tenía algo que lo dejaba con unas ganas infernales de coger hasta que ambos estén agotados sin fuerza para moverse.

-Hinta creo que hasta aquí dejamos el trato estoy agotado- hablo Neji en verdad cansado aun no podía creer que su primo pudiese estar montado caballo un largo rato o más una gran cantidad de hora.

-Hmp lo entiendo ni-san- sonríe divertido Hinta antes de bajar del caballo, estaba tan divertido que apenas noto que su esclavo estaba fuera luchando por su libertad ya que los hombres de su primo lo estaban atacando, apenas noto eso y emprendió carrera para defenderlo nadie tocaba lo que le pertenecía de eso se encargaba él.

-suelten a mi esclavo- hablo con una voz fría tan tétrica que Orochimaru se quedaba como un inocente gatito al lado de él- no oyeron suéltenlo- le dio un golpe al que le estaba teniendo del cuello al rubio, con su puño suave y otras técnica del clan derribo a todos lo que osaron tocar al rubio que estaba bajo su cuidado nadie podía tocarlo lo miro desde arriba con un gesto fúnebre a aquellos que osaron tocar a su rubio.

-Hinta…-dijo Naruto lastimado con algunas heridas en la cara mirando aliviado a su amo que lo salvo de seguro de un hecho que haría temblar a cualquier hombre que jamás tuvo una pareja del mismo sexo.

-la próxima los matare Neji-miro a su primo con advertencia ayudo a levantarse a Naruto - nadie los salvara ni si quiera tu hermanito así que asegúrate de que tus mascota tenga su verga dentro sus pantalones- gruñe a lo ultimo para luego pasar a su carpa y llevar a su rubio en la cama.

Neji se quedo mirando la puerta de la carpa de su primo con frialdad luego bajo su vista hacia sus hombres, solto un gruñido de aceptación por fin quizás había una posibilidad que su primo cayese del pedestal donde lo tenía todos los del clan Hyuga solo esperaba que fuese antes de que lo descubran que estaba atacando directo al líder del clan, una sonrisa divertida asomo en sus labios preguntándose como estaría el de líder. Al colocar al rubio en la cama cansando por luchar por su integridad no pudo evitar sentir un gramo de respeto por ese hombre que se defendió a pesar que no tenia chakra para pelear sonrió levemente y le acaricio la mejilla inflamada al rubio.

-no sé si eres estúpido o está en tu sangre exponerte como si tuviese posibilidad de ganar- solto una risa divertida al sentir como el chico se tensa- eres un gran imbécil- le dijo

-jo- hizo un puchero infantil el rubio al sentirse insultado por el oji perla- es que siempre te vas antes de que me levante ttebayo ya casi no paso mucho tiempo juntos ni estas aquí aunque no hables mucho de veras pero te extraño…- habla tan rápido y a su vez desesperado mira con infinito abandono a su amo que no hizo otra cosa que evitarlo esto días.

\- Naruto debes entender que no todos los días tengo tiempo para estar a tu lado aunque te agrade como te mame la verga- sonríe con mofa al ver como se sonroja el chico – yo soy un líder debo negociar con cuidado los tratos entiendes-suspira.

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO-chillo el rubio aunque sabía que era cierto extrañaba que lo toque joder tenia sueños húmedos con ese hombre aunque era algo traumático pero no podía evitarlo necesitaba de Hinta como si fuera una drogaba un afrodisiaco.

Hinta le agarro de los hombros y apretó con salvajismo mientras se apoderaba de la boca del rubio no quería escuchar que se queje en un rato necesitaba del rubio joder, no podía olvidarlo aunque quisiese, movía su labios con muchas más ganas bajo sus manos hasta tocar justo lo que más deseaba ese pene sobre el pantalón que le prestaron para poder estar con él, movió su manos manoseándolo excitándolo estremeciéndole, había pasado ya unos días que no tocaba ese cuerpo.

Le empujo hasta dejarlo recostado en la cama, no pudo desprenderse de los labios de Naruto apretó con más ganas esa verga que se erectaba mas y mas gracias a sus caricias. El rubio por su lado no podía aguantar como le manoseaba, como le apretaba el pelinegro separo sus labios solo un poquito sin separar la mano de donde su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

-necesito que hagas algo Naruto no bajes tu manos- le ordeno serio haciendo que frunza el seño enfadado y molesto.

\- me pide….pides imposible ttebayo ahg…- muerde sus labios el rubio al borde de la locura – no…puedo…estar así sin tocarte- lo mira a los ojos fijo pidiéndole suplicándole que por favor le deje tocarlo hasta por fin saciar su apetito.

Hinta solto un suspiro antes de aparta la mano del pene erecto que tanto quería disfrutar, coloco una de su mano envuelto de chakra en la frente del rubio haciendo que esos precioso ojos celeste pierdan el brillo tan llamativos y determinado que tiene.- esto es un sueño- le susurra en su oreja- cuando te levantes no será más que eso Naruto- solto con suavidad.

-si amo…- susurra ido el rubio

Ni bien termino de decirlo Hinta saco su mano de la frente del hombre, cerro la carpa con un fuerte sello, se empezó a desvestir hasta quedar desnuda delante del rubio que lo mira sin cambiar esa mirada aunque por cómo se dilataba sus pupilas estaba segura que le encanto el regalo.

-eres hermosa…- hablo roncamente Naruto antes de lamerse sus labios como saboreándola ni lento ni perezoso le agarro del brazo a la Hyuga tiro con fuerza hasta dejarla acostada arriba del busco la boca de la chica y empezó a devorarla.

La Hyuga se sorprendió un poco por la forma salvaje de cómo el rubio atacaba su boca, no solo eso lo que más le sorprendida era como tocaba su cuerpo desde su trasero hasta colar sus manos entre su cuerpo y apretarle sus grandes pechos con salvajismo, sus gemidos quedaban ahogados en la boca del hombre que se comportaba más y más animal.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Capítulo 4

**Acostumbrada a tener el control, que nadie le quitaba ninguno de sus amantes anteriores ahora estaba a punto de descubrir lo que era tener el mejor sexo de su vida con este hombre que no solo era Naruto y está apunto de descubrirlo (en el próximo capi resolveremos porque los Hyuga se alejaron de sus amigos y que ocurrió con ellos )**

Ni bien termino de decirlo Hinta saco su mano de la frente del hombre, cerro la carpa con un fuerte sello, se empezó a desvestir hasta quedar desnuda delante del rubio que lo mira sin cambiar esa mirada aunque por cómo se dilataba sus pupilas estaba segura que le encanto el regalo.

-eres hermosa…- hablo roncamente Naruto antes de lamerse sus labios como saboreándola ni lento ni perezoso le agarró del brazo a la Hyuga tiro con fuerza hasta dejarla acostada arriba del busco la boca de la chica y empezó a devorarla.

La Hyuga se sorprendió un poco por la forma salvaje de cómo el rubio atacaba su boca, no solo eso lo que más le sorprendida era como tocaba su cuerpo desde su trasero hasta colar sus manos entre su cuerpo y apretarle sus grandes pechos con salvajismo, sus gemidos quedaban ahogados en la boca del hombre que se comportaba más y más animal.

Al romper el beso el hombre no descarto la posibilidad de recuperar la cordura es más ataco con beso mordida salvaje el cuello de la chica que le dio total y plena libertad a esa zona tan erógena, Naruto sonríe siniestramente entre el cuello y hombro de la joven la muerde succiona un poco la sangre escuchando con satisfacción un gemido de dolor de la chica separa su labio y ataca otras áreas de esa hermosa piel que lo está volviendo loco, sus manos siguen siendo brusca apretando los pechos y los pezones de ella, Hinata apenas resiste el éxtasis que está sintiendo como puede bajar los pantalones del hombre hasta las rodillas juntos sus bóxer.

-q-que…aahh-inclina su cabeza para atrás soltando más gemidos entre placer y dolor, el rubio no dejo de amasar sus pechos bajo a ellos los lamios levemente y siguió su camino a donde olía ese olor atrayente le abrió las piernas de manera brusca, ella dio respingo antes de caer en cuenta Naruto devora su intimidad con maestría

Hinata gritaba gemía envuelta en un placer milenario el rubio movía su lengua en la intimidad chupaba adentraba su lengua en la abertura y luego atacaba su clítoris con fuerza chupando intentando quitarle todo el jugo exprimirla tan salvaje que al día siguiente se acuerde quien la cogió tan vilmente. Su pene palpitaba furiosamente en su pantalón separo sus labios de esa deliciosa vagina para quitarse con desesperación su pantalones, es más ni termino de hacerlo y paso su pene por todo la intimidad de ella hasta chocar de manera brusca contra el clítoris sensible de Hinata que no pudo evitar gritar en agonía era demasiado para ella sentir y ser receptora de mucho salvajismo animal primitivo pero a la vez excitante aparte de eso ese grueso y largo pene le estaba enloqueciendo más de lo que hizo cuando empezó a chuparle su vagina.

-quiere esto verdad amor- le pregunto con voz ronca y siniestra el rubio.

-MMM aahhh si dámelo por favor- suplico la Hyuga muerta en éxtasis tratando de moverse

Sin pensarlo el hombre se levantó le dio vuelta dejando boca abajo en la cama levanto las caderas femenina y se adentró con salvajismo no dándole la oportunidad de que se acostumbre empezó a envestirle con desesperación, entre más se adentraba más gruñía bestialmente el rubio no le importaba nada salvo satisfacerse sus ojos eran dos gemas de color rojo como el de un animal se deleitaba adentrándose con fuerza y salvajismo adentro de ese apretado estrecho lugar no quería pensar se negaba a hacerlo es más quería no necesitaba seguir cogiéndola como lo estaba haciendo sin reparo soltó un rugido animal antes de acabar.

-mmm- respiraba agitada la Hyuga aun sorprendida por el sexo que tuvo no es que fuera virgen pero todo los cielos ese hombre era bestial apenas logro tener su tan ansiado orgasmo y aún seguía teniéndole clavado dentro suyo con su pene totalmente erecto se estaba preocupando no es que le molestase tener sexo pero apenas se estaba recuperando para tener otro

-espero que te recuperes pronto aun no acabo contigo- le hablo de nuevo Naruto con esa voz tan salvaje como malvada

Muy lejos de donde se encontraban, Kushina estaba haciendo guardia mientras los jóvenes Uchiha descansaban estaba concentrada alerta a cualquier movimiento, justo en ese momento sintió un repentino deja bu (**así se escribe deja bu o es deya bu)** recordando cómo fue en esta época de calor que el kyubi se volvió loco dentro suyo no paraba un segundo de pensar en sexo recordar como violo prácticamente a Minato le hizo sonreír divertida aunque claro antes de violarlo tuvo que perseguirlo por toda la aldea cerro un momento sus ojos y se dejó llevar por esos divertidos recuerdos que tenía no solo con el también con todos sus amigos, los Uchiha aunque Fugaku quisiese hacerse el duro no podía joder era divertido fastidiarlo los gemelos Hyuga ellos sí que fueron sus conejillos de indias para probar una que otra bromas de jóvenes

"amigos por siempre para siempre"

Era el lema de ellos una gran sonrisa adorno con más recuerdo de ellos el día que hicieron ese juramento para toda la vida ninguno de ellos pudo escapar Hana se encargó de reunir a los gemelos, Mikoto a su novio en ese tiempo y ella a Minato fue un simple corte en el pulgar para luego juntar su sangre como un pacto que nadie podía olvidar, esa unión incluso ahora son todos amigos, sus hijos mismo Itachi el hijo de la pareja Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto aunque había algo malo después de todo los Hyuga se alejaron poco a poco no se supo en que momento ni como eso le ocasionó un dolor insoportable, no entendía porque Hiashi, Hana y Hizashi se alejaron poco después del juramento es que no tenía valor la amistad para ellos estaba segura que eso era imposible no creía eso era imposible aquello que hicieron, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro no entendía porque demonios se ponía a pensar en esto debía centrarse en su hijo que ahora mismo le necesitaba no en estupideces .

-Kushina-sama-la voz del más pequeño hijo de Mikoto le dio casi un paro cardiaco lo escucho muy cerca

\- pero que te pasa ttebane- chillo la peli roja antes de propinarle un gran golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke- quiere matarme de un susto o qué demonios teme-pequeño- le apunto.

-tsk maldita bruja enzima que me preocupo me pega- piensa con un tic nervioso en la ceja el Uchiha al ver como esa loca cambia rápidamente de carácter un rato seria al otro una loca desquiciada capaz de castigar a todo aquel ser que solo le hable – disculpe solo quiero saber si necesita algo estaba muy seria pensé que necesita que le reemplace en la guardia-alego

-me está diciendo débil dettabane- entre cerro los ojos la Uzumaki con advertencia.

-No claro que no Kushina-sama usted es una mujer fuerte- dijo automáticamente el pelinegro sabía que esa mujer era un peligro no quería enfrentarse a un castigo milenario gracias a ella ni soñarlo.

-más te vale mocoso- dijo muy digna la mujer con una gran sonrisa arrogante…

**Hola mucho gusto a todos **

**Gracias por comentar de todo corazón**

**Me cuesta hacer la historia chistosa**

**Y aun así hacer el personaje de Naruto me es difícil**

**Muchas gracias a lo que comenta**

**No me presente antes a saludar este capi**

**Es un poco más corto que los demás **

**Pero intentare publicar mis conti más rápido**

**Muchas gracias un gran ABRAZO**

**Por cierto amores (de cariño)**

**Quiero publicar un fic de una novela**

**Podían asesorarme por favor**

**Por privado **

**Muak (beso)**

**Den: Uzumaki **


	5. Chapter 5

5

**Capítulo 5**

Había pasado un tiempo los encuentros nocturnos con la bella de ojos platas continuaban de manera apasionada, no solo Naruto se encontraban perfectamente en compañía de ella, si no que el mismo kyubi se encontraba complacido por fin una hembra para el una sola, la única con la cual poder coger sin preocuparse por cuidar la fuerza o medir su orgasmo, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que vio moverse un poco a su acompañante es más ahora tenía un plan para acaba con algunas tonterías y con el maldito collar que le obligaba a reprimir su chakra . Debía pensar con detenimiento lo que haría pero soltó una risa siniestra él era el rey de los bujis cuando cojones se puso a pensar algo se levantó camino hacia al baño miro el reflejo de su contenedor salvo por los ojos que estaban más rasgado salvajes y ese tono animal rojo junto a la fina línea que le distinguía podía pasar por el chico.

-es hora de empezar- su voz siniestra resonó rompió con las manos el collar y libero un poco de chakra mandando a volar aquel que se interponga en su camino, llego donde dormía su amante y la cargo total si le veían o no le daba igual.

-quien eres- la voz del joven que le secuestro más bien a su contenedor hizo eco junto a esa pregunta.

-tu y yo ajustaremos cuenta luego humano- pensó con una sonrisa más tenebrosa empezó a soltar chakra antes aquello soltó un potente rugido bestial destruyendo todas las carpas y mandando a volar a cada personas que se encontraban en su camino antes tal conmoción y destrucción desapareció sin dejar rastro

Muy cerca del lugar más bien a poco kilómetros se movían con rapidez Kushina con los Uchiha sintieron el despliegue de chakra muy conocido para ellos y más para la pelirroja no podía creer que al fin tenía un punto donde podía buscar a su hijo solo unos kilómetros más al este y llegarían una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por fin kami le daba una pista de donde podía estar su bebe.

-está en frente casi llegamos- aviso Itachi serio sabía que debía estar preparado para todo no es que le desagrade esto pero no estaban seguro a que se enfrentaban.

-al fin ttebane – pensó la mujer del hokage al llegar mirar seria la destrucción que había en ese lugar su mirada recorrió desde las carpas hasta las personas fue justo donde noto que había un viejo collar que Tsunade su maestra le regalo a su hijo, no había que ser un genio para saber que el kyubi al despertar fue lo primero que se arrancó del cuello.

\- creo que aquí estuvo Naruto secuestrado- afirmo fríamente Sasuke mirando a esos hombres que estaban ahí, su amigo estuvo en ese lugar.

\- QUIEN DE USTEDES SECUESTRO A MI HIJO DETTABANE- grito la pelirroja como poseída se lanzó del árbol y cayo de pie su cabello se movía como medusa formando las colas del kyubi

Los Hyuga se estremecieron jamás entenderán a las mujeres no es que tuvieran miedo no señor pero aquella mujer era un caso muy especial, Neji tenía la guerra perdida Konoha estaba en ese lugar y no había rastro de su primo joder no sabía dónde estaba juraba o rogaba al cielo que esto no esté pasando pero su plegarias no fueron escuchadas esa mujer junto a los Uchiha eran rivales muy poderosos.

-vuelvo…-cerro la boca del golpe ese niño se parece a Hizashi no podía creerlo aun así no olvidaría que su hijo estuvo encerrado en este lugar lejos de todo Konoha gracias a un Hyuga- Por tu bien espero que tenga una excusa por secuestrar a mi hijo de lo contrario te matare- hablo tétricamente no le importaba si le debía dar un escarmiento

En otro lado más bien en lo más profundo de un bosque se encontraba una cabaña en ella había acostada una mujer desnuda tirada en un futon estaba despierta pero algo le impedía moverse más bien sus brazos se encontraba amarrados a la cama , unos ojos rojos como el de un animal la observaban mientras se acercaba el hombre hasta quedar frente a la mujer dormida se sentó cerca de ella y le abrió las piernas olisqueo la vagina de la mujer antes de agarrarlas con sus manos levantarle un poco adentro su lengua dentro de la intimidad saboreando a la chica no espero aquel el cuerpo de ella se adaptara a su atrevimiento pero sabía que por lo que hacía a ella le gustaba escuchaba una y otra vez su gemidos sus gritos desesperado por el placer, saco su lengua saboreo con descaro los flujos de excitación de la mujer joder como adoraba ese fluido incluso con su leche en el dejo de imaginarlo le miro a los ojos ella lo tenía algo lloroso gracias a la excitación que le embargaba no podía creer que se encuentre en celo tenga una hembra como ella.

-quieres mi pene en tu vagina – le pregunto roncamente saboreando cada palabra que decía imaginarse dentro de ella era la gloria una que jamás compartiría con nadie- anda contesta- finalizo divertido aunque no respondiese estaba seguro que le iba a penetrar con todo lo que tenía porque estaba muy caliente para esperar.

\- si quiero…-susurra Hinata casi sin voz

-no te escuche amor- hablo cínicamente el hombre mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón y bajaba su bóxer liberando su enorme erección.

-kami penétrame- grita desesperada al sentirse más húmeda no podía más quería que ese hombre le penetre ya pero ya

\- como ordenes mi lady- una tétrica sonrisa adorno los labios del hombre dejando al descubierto sus colmillos filosos.

y no espero más las cadenas de chakra que sujetaban a la cama se soltó solo un poco la hizo girar dejándole boca abajo claro que con la cabeza en la cama y el culo levantando siendo sujetada por las caderas por el hombre que le raspaba con sus garras, sintió el pene rozar sus labios vaginales le hizo contener la respiración pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al sentir que se levantaba de ese lugar para entrar de manera rápida por otro lado más bien su ano. Un grito desgarrados lleno de dolor escapo de sus labios empezó a lagrimear y casi llorando.

-p-para no te…mu-muevas…- suplico la chica al sentir como el hombre se movía dentro de su ano.

-tranquila amor ya pasara - gruño ferozmente antes de dirigir una de su mano a la parte intima de ella y acariciarle con dos dedos y cuidado su clítoris despertando el placer que quedó dormido gracias al dolor, antes el inesperado movimiento del hombre se empezó a relajar y disfrutar de la intromisión de ese grande cuerpo al suyo.

-ahora viene lo mejor- le susurra en la oreja divertido casi siniestramente levanta la mirada y ve a otro hombre igual a su Naruto sentarse enfrente de ella, el que la tenía sujeta la levanta dejándole sentada en su regazo, le abrió las piernas para que el rubio de enfrente le miraba sin pudor con esos ojos color rojo animal que no tenían reparo en mirarle.

-¿Qué aahh haces?- inquirió sorprendida o peor de lo que estaba al sentir como el clon entra en ella de una poderosa estocada casi sin darle tiempo ambos rubios empezaron a moverse por un lado sentía placer por el otro dolor.

Los gritos casi se escuchaban por todo el bosque junto con el chocar de los cuerpo, Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba pasando era demasiado para ella estaba siendo penetrada por ambos lados, el clon le chupaba sus pezones de manera animal mientras el verdadero le lamia el cuello hasta su hombros, soltó un grito casi quedando afónica al llegar al orgasmo apretó ese gigantesco pene en su vagina y ano lo sintió correrse.

-aun no e acabado contigo- dijo entre cortado el hombre de enfrente- esto apenas comienza- cedió cuenta que no tenía escapatoria de él estaba en sus manos para ahora invertir los papeles y ser ella la esclava de Naruto o no, mejor del Kyubi.

Ya era quizás la 6 de la mañana el sol estaba ya fue en el momento que se dio cuenta que no había dormido nada que su cuerpo estaban adoloridos gracias que su amante la tomo en distinta forma posibles hasta quedar saciados no es que jamas haya tenido sexo pero jamás con un animal o mejor dicho no con un hombre tan salvaje como Naruto.

-santo cielo…-susurra sin voz cayendo en la inconsciencia antes la atenta mirada del hombre

-vaya, vaya no está mal mi amor- si aun Naruto no volvía pretendía tomar ese jugoso cuerpo tanta veces como sea necesario para poder quedar saciado del todo después de todo nadie sabía su escondite podía coger con esa mujer todas las veces que quisiera.

Mientras en Konoha esa misma mañana el hokage recibió un mensaje de su esposa que comunicaba que ya había encontraba verdadera pista sobre el paradero de su hijo una gran sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Minato faltaba poco para que toda su familia por fin estuviese reunida.

-hmp veo que tienes noticia- Fugaku vio cuando llego el mensaje en un cuervo que estaba seguro que era de su hijo prefirió ir a ver por sí mismo como se lo tomaba su amigo y estar presente por si necesitaba ayuda.

-si encontraron una pista del paradero de mi hijo- exclamo el rubio alegre

-hmp ya sabía que lo iban a lograr- le intento regalar una sonrisa sincera pero no resulto solo hizo que el kage pegue un brinco y le mire nervioso…- que, que pasa- le pregunto el Uchiha con un tic nervioso uno trataba de ser amable y el respondía así por eso no era amable ni con el perro que tuvieron gracias a que Sasuke cuando era niño quería tener un perro, enzima el pulgoso del perro le mordía cada vez que le veía le quería morder el culo.

-no te enojes pero es raro verte sonreír amigo, es más seguro que vuele un cerdo que verte sonreír- aseguro el hokage marcando un poco más el tic nervioso del Uchiha que ahora mismo le rodeaba un chakra maligno por sentir según él su orgullo y buena fe pisoteado

-es decir yo…- no espero que Minato le salga con una estupidez ya que veía que era contagioso vivir con dos seres estúpido dejan secuelas se lanzó como animal salvaje hacia el rubio con el pretextos de molerlo a golpes y asegurarse si al pobre rubio le queda aún alguna neurona viva duda con la mujer loca que se carga que le quede algo vivo más que el pene.

**Bueno hasta ahí espero que le haya gustado**

**Pensaba hacer algo menos bueno un poocoo menos asi**

**Pero bue no haye otra forma **

**Un gran abrazo**

**Y por favor comenten!**

**Pensaba hacer un capi de los Hyugas **

**Pero lo are en el próximo capi**


	6. Calor y BEBE

5

**Capítulo 6 **

Mientras en Konoha esa misma mañana el hokage recibió un mensaje de su esposa que comunicaba que ya había encontraba verdadera pista sobre el paradero de su hijo una gran sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Minato faltaba poco para que toda su familia por fin estuviese reunida.

-hmp veo que tienes noticia- Fugaku vio cuando llego el mensaje en un cuervo que estaba seguro que era de su hijo prefirió ir a ver por sí mismo como se lo tomaba su amigo y estar presente por si necesitaba ayuda.

-si encontraron una pista del paradero de mi hijo- exclamo el rubio alegre

-hmp ya sabía que lo iban a lograr- le intento regalar una sonrisa sincera pero no resulto solo hizo que el kage pegue un brinco y le mire nervioso…- que, que pasa- le pregunto el Uchiha con un tic nervioso uno trataba de ser amable y el respondía así por eso no era amable ni con el perro que tuvieron gracias a que Sasuke cuando era niño quería tener un perro, enzima el pulgoso del perro le mordía cada vez que le veía le quería morder el culo.

-no te enojes pero es raro verte sonreír amigo, es más seguro que vuele un cerdo que verte sonreír- aseguro el hokage marcando un poco más el tic nervioso del Uchiha que ahora mismo le rodeaba un chakra maligno por sentir según él su orgullo y buena fe pisoteado

-es decir yo…- no espero que Minato le salga con una estupidez ya que veía que era contagioso vivir con dos seres estúpido dejan secuelas se lanzó como animal salvaje hacia el rubio con el pretextos de molerlo a golpes y asegurarse si al pobre rubio le queda aún alguna neurona viva duda con la mujer loca que se carga que le quede algo vivo más que el pene.

Kyubi estuvo satisfecho luego de mucho tiempo soltó a la mujer se paseó desnudo por todo lado se pasó la lengua por los colmillos antes de mirar su obra maestra le encanto follar a esa humana y derramar su semilla en toda ella, busco un pantalón y se vistió con el debía cazar algo para la mujer pero antes se aseguró de poner una marca en el tobillo de ella con sangre para que no se le escape.

Con el grupo de rescate luego de la masacre marca Kushina se encontraban frustrado no es que no hayan tenido información importante pero Naruto ahora era dominado por el Kyubi estaban seguros que el haría sufrir aquel que haya caído en su manos, la pelirroja soltó un suspiro antes de mirar hacia adelante haciendo memoria cuando secuestro a Minato para violarlo y muy poco después quedar embarazada de él, esperaba que esta época de celo no le mate aquella persona un nudo se le formo en la garganta al imaginarse.

-Madrina es hora de irnos podemos seguir buscando cerca ya mande un mensaje al clan Hyuga que se traslade a Konoha para discutir estos sucesos- serio Itachi.

-Bien-

Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir no estaba para nada segura que hacer en este momento, Sasuke preocupado pregunto.

-¿tan malo es que el dobe este en celo?-

-muy malo, Kyubi es como un animal si o si entra en época de calor cada 15 años o más de tiempo es imposible como decirte detenerlo si no te gusta una persona está dispuesto a pagar tu celo con cualquier que satisfaga tu necesidad-explica seria ambos Uchiha se estremecieron al imaginar aquello

Hinata despertó poco después de que Naruto se haya marchado estaba adolorida no entendía como ese chico se pudo transformar de la noche a la mañana en aquella bestia salvaje capaz de follar de esa manera puramente animal no es que se quejase de aquello pero no podía creer la manera con la cual fue tomada. Soltó un suspiro antes de morder sus labios no podía no quería pensar que se estaba excitando solo por querer volver hacer follada así de nuevo.

-vaya vaya mi linda zorrita quiere que la folle de nuevo-hablo siniestramente saboreando el olor dulzón que desprendía ese dulce lugar no tardó mucho en conseguir comida asi que se volvió a la cabaña.

-tu…-

Fue lo único que dijo entre asustada y sorprendida el hombre se acercaba y desabrochaba el pantalón dejando salir su pene totalmente duro y erecto era enorme la mujer casi gime por mirar aquel pedazo de carne.

-abre la pierna mi amor- le dijo con un tono ronco.

La chica obediente lo hace dejando al descubierto su vagina húmeda y deseosa por él, el kyubi la carga obligándole a que las piernas de ella le rodee con esas gloriosas piernas su cintura clavando esos pequeños pies en su trasero.

-abrázame fuerte amor- le susurra antes de apoyarle contra la pared con salvajismo y penetrarla.

La mujer soltó un grito de placer mientras se abrazaba al hombre que la penetraba una y otra vez cada vez más salvaje sin detenerse, Hinata apenas podía recuperarse empezaba a lamer con desesperación el cuello del hombre mientras jadeaba gritaba no podía parar no es que fuera necesario porque sabía de ante mano que él no iba a parar hasta poder correrse.

No paso mucho tiempo quizás menos se corrió gritando el nombre del chico que le estaba enseñando de manera experta lo que era la palabra orgasmo- mmm que rico- susurro la mujer.

El chico soltó un gruñido antes de alejarle de la pared y caminar con ella sin salir del interior de la mujer le encantaba como apretaba como se adaptaba y se estiraba a su alrededor- creo que es mejor comer- le bajo poco a poco retirándose de ella

-cocinare algo para comer- aviso mientras se arreglaba el pantalón para poder cocinar a gusto.

Hinata se quedó pensando en aquel hombre que hace unos momento logro hacerle sentir la mujer más deseada del mundo soltó una pequeña risa aun no podía creer como termino en esta situación tan bizarra pero le encantaba el hecho que ese hombre era capaz de hacer que todo cambiase si se lo proponía no pensaba en nada más que él no le importaba su clan su nombre no recordaba porque se hizo pasar por hombre o porque su padre la obligo es mas su padre ahora le importaba una soberana mierda.

-comeremos un poco de animales asados- aviso la voz.

-¡hai!-

Había pasado unos dos meses aunque la pareja aún seguía ocultándose de los que les perseguían eran felices Naruto pudo volver en sí pero el kyubi seguía decidiendo que iban hacer y que no, sabía que su contenedor era un completo idiota por no decir en letras mayúscula Naruto era un caso perdido y daba vergüenza. Mientras en Konoha se encontraban todos reunidos Hiashi y Hizashi tuvieron que ir lastimosamente en la junta que debían para arreglar lo ocurrido.

-no entiendo porque acusan al clan Hyuga de secuestro si bien ves que mi hijo desapareció gracias al kyubi- frio el líder- aquí el único secuestrador es tu hijo.

-no me vengas con esa tonterías maldito- bravo el líder Uchiha- tu sabes que tu sobrino secuestro a Naruto como mierdas pretendes que solo se castigue al chico- con el sharingan activo.

-veo que este te sigue defendiendo- defendió Hizashi a su hermano de manera cortante haciendo gruñir furioso tanto al rubio como al líder Uchiha.

-escúchenme bien malditos- hablo la pelirroja ya que se vio en la necesidad de volver- mi hijo no es un secuestrador ttebane- le agarra por el cuello de la camisa a Hiashi- aquí el único maldito falta de palabra es otro nunca tuviste pelotas para decir nada en la cara bastardo- furiosa lo sacude su cabello se movía como las colas del kyubi.

-suéltame tomate-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso la pelirroja empezó a desprender un chakra maligno que alerto tanto a su pareja como a su amigo se alejaron rápido para ver como la mujer le agarraba a golpes a los gemelos Hyuga.

-empiezo a creer que no debemos traer a tu esposa cuando hacemos juntas siempre termina agarrando a golpes a todos aquel que no esté de acuerdo con su teorías- suspira el Uchiha haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver como se doblaban los cuerpo masculinos antes semejante palizas.

-creo que tiene razón Fugaku pero esto es importante se trata de mi hijo creo que Kushina sabe que gracias a la golpiza quizás solo quizás pueda hacerle hablar- comento pensativo Minato y muy serio quería a su hijo ya con el no mañana hoy y si tenía que permitir que su esposa agarre a golpes a los Hyuga lo haría.

-si tiene razón-

Fugaku no era de meterse pero Naruto era como su familia no iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatase de Konoha y si debía ver como la mujer de Minato les daba una golpiza a ellos lo haría sin más ni menos como siempre paso desde que eran niños , una sonrisa divertida cruzo sus labios al recordar cómo era golpeado juntos con los hermanos Hyuga no es que extrañase que la mujer le dé una golpiza era más divertido ver que sentir el dolor si no había nada mejor que la paliza al estilo de la mujer del Kage.

En la cabaña todo se encontraba muy bien Hinata estaba vestida solo con una camisa del rubio comía mucho no podía creer el hambre que tenía, al terminar suspiro miro al rubio con enfado.

-tu rubio tonto que pusiste en la comida para que tenga tanta hambre- seria y con enfado.

\- no le puse nada ttebayo –indignado se acercó le agarro de una de la pierna acerco su cara al sexo de ella y lo olio y lamio.

-Q-Q-QUE HAC….HACES!- grito con fuerza y con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas ese rubio era un maldito pervertido aprovechador que aprovechaba todas las ocasiones para hacerle eso o follarla.

-calma solo estoy viendo- le explico seriamente para volver a la tarea no era solo el también el kyubi quería saber porque su hembra de golpe empezó a oler de manera dulzona y su senos crecieron más de la cuenta, incluso sus pezones estaban más hinchado y sabrosos

-q-que tengo- gruño con enfado

-un bebe….- susurra el kyubi con sorpresa en la cabeza del rubio.

-UN HIJO- grito en voz alta el rubio sorprendido después de todo no se cuidaron mucho que digamos

La Hyuga se puso tan pálida como un papel eso no era o mejor eso no se esperaba un hijo kami que haría ahora no es que no desease una familia pero su vida no era precisamente fácil no quería no podía traer a un bebe ahora y arriesgarse a que su padres los descubran para luego deshacerse de su bebe que podían hacer, a que se debían enfrentar, no estaba segura que iba hacer pero no quería perder a su bebe miro con miedo al rubio.

-no te preocupes dettebayo muero por tener a nuestro hijo- le sonríe radiante Naruto para luego acariciar amorosamente el vientre aun plano de la Hyuga aún no podía creer que dentro de ella este su hijo aún se preguntaba como sobrevivirían y que pasaría pero de lo que estaba seguro el que se atreva a intentar alejarlo de su hijo pagaría muy caro no solo hablaba por el Kyubi también por el mismo sus ojos se hicieron levemente rojos antes que una sonrisa pequeña adornara sus labios su hijo aun no podía creerlo un niño de ellos dos.

**Muchas gracias**

**Espero que le guste este capi intente**

**Hacerlo ya que la otra semana debo prepararme para**

**Algunos exámenes por eso **

**Escribi los capi un b**

**Besososo!**


	7. los Hyugas atacan de nuevo

5

**Capítulo 7**

La Hyuga se puso tan pálida como un papel eso no era o mejor eso no se esperaba un hijo kami que haría ahora no es que no desease una familia pero su vida no era precisamente fácil no quería no podía traer a un bebe ahora y arriesgarse a que su padres los descubran para luego deshacerse de su bebe que podían hacer, a que se debían enfrentar, no estaba segura que iba hacer pero no quería perder a su bebe miro con miedo al rubio.

-no te preocupes dettebayo muero por tener a nuestro hijo- le sonríe radiante Naruto para luego acariciar amorosamente el vientre aun plano de la Hyuga aún no podía creer que dentro de ella este su hijo aún se preguntaba como sobrevivirían y que pasaría pero de lo que estaba seguro el que se atreva a intentar alejarlo de su hijo pagaría muy caro no solo hablaba por el Kyubi también por el mismo sus ojos se hicieron levemente rojos antes que una sonrisa pequeña adornara sus labios su hijo aun no podía creerlo un niño de ellos dos.

Los días seguían transcurriendo tan rápido que no había día que Naruto no esté a su lado todo era nuevo para los dos no podían separarse quizás por costumbre o por que empezaba a amarse sin darse cuenta que podían estar siendo buscando, no había una realidad más acertada que esa los Hyuga buscaban a su líder o sucesor no estaban seguro que era lo que buscaban el líder o Hiashi no le dijo con esa actitud aún no se recuperaba de la paliza que le dio la pelirroja esposa de del Kage del fuego. Una cabaña fue todo lo que vieron y lo hicieron se acercaron con cautela y vieron a una hermosa mujer tomando un poco de sol vestida únicamente con ropa masculina del hombre seguro.

-ahí esta una mujer atrápenla- grito uno de ellos al hacerlo intentaron acercarse pero fue un error la mujer tenía un estilo precioso y peligroso de pelear no había duda que era una Hyuga una muy peligrosa, aunque ella no pudo contra todos ellos y termino siendo derrotada protegiendo su vientre.

-SUELTEN A MI MUJER- ahí estaba llegando el hombre que secuestro a su líder se prepararon para derribarlo.

No fue una batalla fácil, ese hombre peligroso un puto peligro para cualquiera estaban aterrado cuando apenas pudieron bloquear sus puntos de chakras y dejaron inconsciente muy apenas algunos de ellos resultaron muy heridos, el viaje de regreso a los terrenos del clan Hyuga fue muy difícil pero valió la pena Hiashi tenía en su poder de nuevo a su hija si nadie le impediría llegar donde quería matar al Kage y poder por fin ser unos de los clanes más poderosos mejores y prestigioso, al dejarla dormida la miro dormir junto con el collar para apresar su chakra, fácilmente se dio cuenta que ese animal la preño pero eso tenía solución podía matar o vender al mocoso.

En los calabozos Naruto acababa de despertar estaba furioso no podía creer que ese hijo de perra se atreva a alejarla de su hembra, o si mataría a ese maldito disgustaría su sangre como si fuera un animal salvaje y haría arde el clan Hyuga no solo eso nadie absolutamente nadie se metía en su camino y vivía para contarlo.

-HYUGA-grito encolerizado muerto de furia mientras encestaba a los barrotes un golpe en seco que apenas lo quebrajo- ESPERO QUE VENGA MALDITO PUTO PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE MATARE-un grito animal de nuevo resonó dando escalofríos a todo ser que pasara cerca.

Los gritos de esa bestia continuaron sin cesar Hizashi empezó a temer enserio por la vida de su hermano cada vez que sentía que golpeaba más los barrotes, más lo sentía quebrajarse soltó un suspiro rogando al cielo que su hermano recapacite no haga una locura solo eso quería cerro los ojos y volvió a temblar al sentir otro golpe porque debía cuidarlo si por Kushina por el amor de su vida, soltó un amarga risa joder aun dolía, dolía y mucho quería a ver tenido un poco del amor que Minato tuvo, hubiese querido que ese niño sea hijo suyo y de ella.

-te amo Kushina yo cuidare de tu hijo- fue su pensamiento antes de abrir sus ojos mirar directamente a su hijo Neji que estaba enfrente de el- porque, porque secuestraste a ese niño- serio.

-solo quería tener una oportunidad de ser el líder de poder hacerlo bien- molesto Neji.

-solo por eso je el niño no tiene la culpa de que tu no fuese elegido piensa que todo es una puta guerra Neji un juego un secuestro, en eso te basa el dolor de esa familia no compensa el daño que le causamos que le estamos causando a esa familia- asevero Hizashi.

-Padre…-susurro enfadado y un poco triste bajo la cabeza sumiso antes la presencia de su padre.

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ- escucharon un grito desgarrador fuerte casi agónico.

-escucha eso, le estamos arrebatando a la mujer que ama y su hijo- le toco el hombro a su hijo- nadie merece sufrir así Neji es su hijo.

Dos días después de que estén en esa situación Hinta volvió claro que estaba más pálido triste dolido camino hacia los calabozos miro con tristeza a su amor, Naruto que apenas respiraba algunos de los Hyuga debía haberle dado una paliza para callarlo, soltó un sollozo ahogado al ver su estado toco su mano desde afuera.

-Naruto…- susurra su nombre con esperanza que habrá sus ojos y todo lo que estaban por vivir sea un sueño porque preferiría que sea un sueño.

-Hin…Hinata…-soltó con un quejido de dolor le costaba mucho respirar la miro con una sonrisa cansada.- mi amor….desde el inicio tuve mis sospecha- apena hablo, agarro y tiro de su mano hasta atraparla entre sus brazos los barrotes era lo único que impedía que pudiese tocarla como quería pero no le importó empezó a besarla primero su mejillas, su mentón hasta llegar a sus labios lo cual devoro sin reparo sin querer suéltalo es mas no quería.

-Nar…-Hinata quería hablar le dolía los barrotes en su carne pero no quería soltarlo sabía que necesitaba de él no le importaba si le follaba tan salvaje tan animal como le gustaba así en la postura que estaban solo quería del aunque sea una despedida, debía por hoy tenerlo dentro suyo recordarlo como sería tenerlo sentir como su pene se adentraba cada vez más violento, el solo pensamiento la mojo.

Y así lo hizo pese a la situación Naruto logro adentrar sus manos dentro de sus ropas acariciarla humedecerla como quería, unas de sus manos estaba en su pezón atormentándola y otra de ella en su húmeda vagina atormentando su clítoris joder que deseaba ser follada separo sus labios en un jadeo.

-espera…espera Naruto-

Hablo con vos ronca del deseo sin pensarlo abrió la celda y se metió con el adentro para poder follar tranquila no quería que la interrumpa no quería que se metan, se deshizo de la ropa desesperada como estaba se puso en 4 levantando su culo, necesitaba con desesperación que él entre escucho su risa en su espalda como sabiendo que lo necesitaba pero antes de eso sintió lo que más le gustaba igual que el pene de ese hombre su preciada lengua lamiendo su vagina y clítoris haciéndole entrar en una etapa de éxtasis imposible de parar soltó un gemido entre diente ya que se mordió sus labios.

-te la voy a meter hasta tu útero- le hablo roncamente el rubio divertido y excitado por la situación en la que se encontraba no espero más y se adentró en la vagina de ella, abrió su boca como si quisiese decir algo lo único que pudo hacer fue echa su cabeza para atrás antes semejante éxtasis- dios….-murmura sin reparo se empezó a mover desesperado como no tenía resistencia no podía hacer otra cosa que no sea estar dentro más y más sus gemidos eran retenidos pero no podía culparla, el chakra del kyubi empezó a salirse de su cuerpo de nuevo , sus ojos empezaron a cambiar a los del kyubi por fin tenía a su hembra soltó un gran gruñido bestial quería correrse en ese apretado lugar para luego perforarle el ano con su pene o si nadie le separaría de este suculento apetitoso lugar.

Mientras en Konoha el Kage estaba en la entrada de la aldea muy molesto tras el se encontraba su amigo Fugaku y los hijos del mismo tratando de evitar que se vaya a buscar a Naruto es mas el mismo intentaba que le suelten sacudiéndose en el proceso y haciendo que los Uchiha vuelen como banderas.

-¡SUELTENME! ¡PANDAS DE PERROS!- histérico furioso no había descripción para describir sus personalidad.

-MALDITO CALMA QUE TE CALMES TE DIGO- gritaba tambien molesto el jefe del clan Uchiha

-PADRINO CALMA-chillo con fuerza Itachi en toda la existencia del clan jamás uno de ellos grito y ahora se comprobaba que no podía hacer algo.

-MINATO-SAMA CALMA-chilla Sasuke

Mikoto y Kushina se miraban con algo de vergüenza y pena aunque la que estaba más avergonzada era la Uchiha no podía creer que su esposo – hijos estaban en esa situación tan vergonzosa.

-esto es tan vergonzoso- comento la Uchiha roja como el cabello de su amiga.

-y luego dicen que yo avergüenzo ttebane- dijo algo impactada la esposa del Kage.

-AHÍ MALDITO ME MORDISTE- le grito Fugaku no lo iba a soltar o el muy idiota se mataría solo si iba a los terrenos de los Hyuga, está bien era malvado, egocéntrico entre otro defectos, pero jamás iba abandonar a su mejor amigo, menos sabiendo que debía salvarlo de Hiashi.

Porque aún no entendía la batalla que libraban pero no iba a perder a su amigo, debían pensar con sensatez si querían ganarle a esos malditos porque lastimosamente eran eso sus amigos lo que creían que serían fieles se fueron porque querían irse maldiciendo su cabeza lo que le ocurría a su amigo lo sostuvo no quería esta batalla no así.

-debemos pensar con sensatez amigo- dijo serio Fugaku- sé que te duele pero no podemos hacerlo de otra manera- susurra.

-lo sé pero es mi hijo Fugaku esos maldito lo tienen no quiero perderlo no deseo perderlo- desesperado el rubio al mirar al bosque su hijo lo necesitaba no podía vivir sin él ni Kushina no podía lo perdía no creía poder vivir de nuevo en soledad.

-entiendo Minato- dijo Kushina ayudando por primera vez a Fugaku- pero como entiendo te pido que tu tambien tenga paciencia- triste- mi hijo es tambien, por eso te lo pido paciencia ttebane paciencia ¡para poder salvarlo para que él esté con nosotros y volver ser el más poderoso clan dettabane!-le sonríe con una gran sonrisa esa misma sonrisa que tiene su hijo no pudo evitar de dejar de hacer fuerza su esposa sabia como hacerle sentir bien en cualquier momento y lugar solo rogaba que esa confianza que ella tenía Naruto tambien lo esté sintiendo.

En el calabozo luego de a ver pasado casi unas horas de tener el mejor sexo del mundo, el kyubi beso por última vez a su mujer mientras la cargaba con cuidado caminaba fuera de ese lugar cada paso quedaba se aseguraba que sienta el chakra que iba acabar con ellos porque estaba seguro que no dejaría vivo a ninguno no tendría miedo de acabar con todo aquel que quiso alejarla de sí mismo un gran rugido surgió de su garganta espantando a todo en su alrededor hizo un clon para alejarla con el no dejaría a nadie vivo.

-HIASHI SAL MALDITO COBARDE ME COMERE TODA TU PUTA CARNE- el grito era desgarrador todo lo que gano el hombre que era nombrado fue estar en la lista negra del kyubi o si el muy maldito temblaba no era para menos estaba a punto de morir a manos de dos persona que poseían el mismo cuerpo desde años Naruto Namikase y el kyubi.


	8. al fin juntos

5

**Capítulo 8**

-entiendo Minato- dijo Kushina ayudando por primera vez a Fugaku- pero como entiendo te pido que tu tambien tenga paciencia- triste- mi hijo es tambien, por eso te lo pido paciencia ttebane paciencia ¡para poder salvarlo para que él esté con nosotros y volver ser el más poderoso clan dettabane!-le sonríe con una gran sonrisa esa misma sonrisa que tiene su hijo no pudo evitar de dejar de hacer fuerza su esposa sabia como hacerle sentir bien en cualquier momento y lugar solo rogaba que esa confianza que ella tenía Naruto tambien lo esté sintiendo.

En el calabozo luego de a ver pasado casi unas horas de tener el mejor sexo del mundo, el kyubi beso por última vez a su mujer mientras la cargaba con cuidado caminaba fuera de ese lugar cada paso quedaba se aseguraba que sienta el chakra que iba acabar con ellos porque estaba seguro que no dejaría vivo a ninguno no tendría miedo de acabar con todo aquel que quiso alejarla de sí mismo un gran rugido surgió de su garganta espantando a todo en su alrededor hizo un clon para alejarla con el no dejaría a nadie vivo.

-HIASHI SAL MALDITO COBARDE ME COMERE TODA TU PUTA CARNE- el grito era desgarrador todo lo que gano el hombre que era nombrado fue estar en la lista negra del kyubi o si el muy maldito temblaba no era para menos estaba a punto de morir a manos de dos persona que poseían el mismo cuerpo desde años Naruto Namikase y el kyubi.

Para sorpresa de todos los Hyuga el joven se movió con violencia levantando tierra y polvo al aparecer enfrente del hombre, no pudo evitar intentar escapar de ese chico pero grave fue su error nadie escapa del menos en ese estado de locura. Soltó un gruñido bestial Naruto antes de agarrarle del cuello a ese hombre que se atrevió a intentar alejar a su hembra de su persona.

-como te matare – pregunto con voz fúnebre- te piso la cabeza, te corto la garganta- hacia mueca a cada palabra que soltaba.

-n..-no..- incluso a Hiashi le costaba hablar sus compañeros sus amigos su familia no intentaron ayudarlo aunque todo los miraban u observaban espantando que más podían hacer que mirar el joven no era algo que debían enfrentar sabían de ante mano que morirían.

-ya se lo que are contigo- serio el joven mientras sus manos apretaban el cuello del hombre para luego soltarlo como si no fuera nada porque sabía que debía corregir a el hombre.

Todo el mundo escuchaba con sorpresa con terror como el hombre que alguna vez fue el líder o quizás la sombra del líder de ahora, como gritaba pidiendo que el más joven se detuviera Neji quiso intervenir pero quedó quieto al sentir como su padre tocaba su hombro deteniéndolo negando con la cabeza esto era algo que su tío debía aprender. Cuando por fin termino de darle la paliza de su vida a su suegro lo miro desde arriba soltando un gruñido de enfado aunque quería matarlo sabía que era suficiente para ese hombre, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar para liberarse de una vez por toda de esa locura.

-espero que alguna vez lo perdones- dijo la vos de Hizashi serio y un poco apenado por todo lo que tuvo que ver y dejar que ocurra gracias al egoísmo de su hermano.

-no soy yo quien lo debe perdonar- serio Naruto- pero si le llega a tocar a mi hijo un solo roce o algo que atente con la vida de mi pequeño- gruñe furioso- no poder evitarlo y quizás lo mate- expreso.

-lo se intentare hacer lo posible para que recapacite-

La voz tranquila de Hizashi lo tranquilizo sacándole una gran sonrisa tan parecida a la de su madre Kushina que alegro al hombre.

-no te preocupes ttebayo gracias por todo evita que tu hijo haga algo tonto- con tono alegre y feliz.

\- claro evitare a toda costa que mi hijo se meta en más lio- expreso el hombre al ver como el rubio se alejaba de la zona dejándolos solo.

-que aremos ahora padre- alcanzo a su padre, Neji se mantuvo al margen dejo que el hombre se encargara de Naruto mientras el escuchaba lo que decía.

-intentar vivir sin hacer daño a los demás para empezar- asevero el hombre mirando a su hijo que se sonrojo levemente por ser regañado como un niño chiquito.

-padre no soy un niño- se queja un poco berrinchudo el Hyuga.

-je pero tu actitud no dice eso no lo crees hijo- comenta Hizashi pensando que hacer, está seguro que su hermano no debe tomar el control del clan porque está seguro que hará más daño de lo que ya hizo quizás recapacite pero quizás no así que con una sonrisa irónica el mismo se hará cargo un tiempo de clan

Mientras en Konoha ya había llegado Naruto el clon con la Hyuga todo estaba en el hospital Senju Tsunade se encontraba examinando a la chica junto a su pupila Haruno Sakura una hermosa chica amiga del rubio.

-esta embaraza su energía está estable al parecer va todo muy bien- comento Tsunade terminando de examinarla.

-cree que este embarazada de Naruto maestra- pregunto Sakura algo molesta por lo sucedido ella hace poco empezó a sentir algo por su amigo rubio no podía creer que esta chica lo logre.

-quizás no se –

El clon desapareció al sentir como su yo verdadero llegaba y pasaba de largo dejando a todo con la palabra en la boca incluso a sus padre que no podían creer lo que hacía el rubio paso y entro en el cuarto donde estaba su hembra ignoro olímpicamente a Sakura que lo miraba emocionada para que hablase con ella y de paso desmentir que esta niña tuviese algo con él.

-como esta mi mujer Tsunade-la vos fría y seria de Naruto le advertía que saldrían mal parada si le llegase a pasar algo a su hijo o la chica.

-ella y él bebe están muy bien Naruto pueden venir dentro dos semana para seguir chequeando su crecimiento y recetarle vitaminas a la mama- comento Tsunade feliz por el chico aunque algo preocupada porque según para ella su pequeño nieto era muy joven para tener hijo.

-Gracias- dijo más tranquilo

-me puede explicar qué demonios te pasa porque actúas así con ella – grito con voz potente la peli rosa al ver que es ignorada- y por qué dices que el bebe de ella es tuyo-

La chica de ojos jade no dejaba de reclamar como si el rubio hubiese sido algo de ella, aunque al finalizar se dio cuenta que el rubio desde un principio empezó a ignorarla como si solo tuviese ojos para la chica que estaba acostada.

-Sakura es mejor dejarlo junto a su familia- ordeno su maestra al ver como su pupila estaba que explotaba del coraje al verse ignorada

-NO EL ME TIENE QUE EXPLICAR-

-YO NO TE TENGO QUE EXPLICAR UNA MIERDA- le dio un grito el Namikase- me importa una mierda lo que creas no te di ningún derecho a reclamarme nada HARUNO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS- la peli rosa se sobre salto asustada mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en su ojos dolida por lo que le dijo el Namikase.

A fuera escucharon lo que le grito el rubio a la chica, todo se asustaron un poco por como reacciono, Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación seguida de una tranquila Tsunade que se veía muy tranquila y con una gran sonrisa.

-porque el ingrato de mi hijo no sale de esa habitación ttebane- chillo la Uzumaki furiosa mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-esta con su familia ahora Kushina- sonríe divertida Tsunade mientras se acomoda su cabello dejando a todo mudos de la impresión la primera que casi reacción fue Kushina para terminar desmayada.

-f-familia a que…-Sasuke empezaba a creer que el era el único virgen de su generación no se lo confeso a nadie ni a su hermano que estaba seguro que se le va a reir en su cara.

-Naruto embarazo a esa chica están esperando a su primer hijo- explico la de grande senos

-HIJO DE SU…- unas palabras muy poca digna empezó a decir el Kage no acto para menores de edad- HIJO ENDEMONIADO CALENTURIENTO- finalizo algo agitado avergonzado a Fugaku por el vocabulario que le enseño sin querer a su amigo estaba seguro que su esposa lo culparía a el por la cosas que dijo su amigo.

\- bueno cállense que no están en un bar, esto es un hospital respétenlo- exclamo Tsunade.

Así paso dos meses más se le notaba los 6 meses a la hermosa Hyuga que no cabía de felicidad Vivian en un departamento pero estaba seguro que solo era temporal su bebe se movía mucho tanto o igual que su padre, presentía con toda sus fuerzas que su bebe iba a hacer un digno calco de Naruto Y Kushina Uzumaki porque todo el mundo sabía que los genes de los Uzumaki eran más fuerte que el de muchos otros y que sería tan hiperactivos como su padre y su abuela, soltó una risilla traviesa esperaba que no heredera la perversidad de su esposo.

-de que se está riendo la señora Namikase- pregunto Naruto con una toallas cubriendo sus parte dejando a la vista su sabroso cuerpo que solo es y será siempre de Namikase Hinata porque estaba segura que nadie sería capaz de tocar ese cuerpo o mataba a todos

-de que al fin tengo lo que siempre soñé de pequeña- dijo la mujer- una familia, sabia que si seguía siendo Hinta jamás tendría familia- sonríe con dulzura.

-pero si no lo hubiese sido amor ahora mismo nosotros no nos conoceríamos- el rubio daba pequeños besos en el cuello a Hinata- y no hubiéramos creado a nuestro pequeño revoltoso- susurra.

-lo se amor…-disfrutando Hinata del rubio – te amo Naruto- gime levemente.

-Yo más Hinata yo mucho más- susurra roncamente el rubio en la oreja de su esposa aun embarazada no dejaba de desearla cada día sentía que quería follarla más fuerte marcarla como suya porque él lo sentía Hinata era suya, coloco sus manos en el vientre de su esposa sintiendo como su hijo se movía en el y pateaba su mano no pudo evitar reír a pesar que estaba excitado y quería estar con su esposa su hijo hacia que se sintiera cada día mas deseoso de que ya estuviera con ellos.

Mientras en la casa de los padres del rubio aun no asimilaban que su hijo se caso y para rematar estén ya esperando a su primer hijo Kushina cada vez que se despertaba pensaba que su hijo estaba en su cuarto que estaría todo desordenado y ella le estaría gritando para que ordenase la habitación.

-Minato aun siento que mi hijo vive con nosotros- susurra gimoteando la peli roja con un puchero en su labio.

-bueno Kushina nosotros no nos podemos quejar mucho ya que así procreamos a Naruto- sonríe pervertida mente el rubio.

-KIAAA NO DIGA LAS COSAS ASI TTEBBANE- grito la mujer roja como su cabello al saber que su esposo le recordaba como lo violo hace unos cuanto años ya que estaba urgida.

-Yo solo lo digo cariño- si sonriendo el rubio muy feliz al saber que su hijo estaba en casa no solo el ahora tambien los Hyuga que se re integraron a la aldea Hizashi fue su amigo cuido de su hijo y ahora hace un gran trabajo como líder.

-QUE MALO ERES TTEBANE-

Ese fue el único grito que se escuchó en toda Konoha junto a algunos golpes y gritos de niñita por parte del Kage.

Fin

**Le espero en los dos epílogos =) uno de los Hyuga y otros de la familia de Naruto y Hinata **


	9. epilogo :((

2

**Epilogo**

Había pasado casi 5 años que Vivian juntos que tenían una familia que formaba parte del amor de su vida no podía creer que todo empezara como un juego quizás o un enamoramiento infantil ahora era real estaba enamorada amaba con locura a ese hombre que en poco años logro hacer que sea la mujer más feliz del mundo aun no sabía que le depararía al lado del nuevo Kage que travesuras haría sus hijos para llamar la atención de su esposo, de sus abuelos, de su tios, pero de lo que estaba segura es que amaría cada día que pasase con ese hombre porque a pesar de los años y a pesar que empezaron de la forma más rara y que ella se hacía pasar por hombre para mantener el prestigio de su familia esto fue lo mejor que le paso en la vida esperaba poder vivir muchos años más para ver crecer a todos incluso a sus futuros nietos.

Aunque se llevó mal con Sakura al principio y fue una arpía desde que ella se casó con Naruto, cuando intento seducir a su marido, todo y cada uno de los casos en lo que intento no asesinarla porque esa mujer se lo ponía difícil no pudo pedir mejor amiga que ella, claro que no confiaba del todo como dice el dicho mala hierba nunca muere y estaba segura que esa mujer estaba esperando el momento oportuno para atacar aunque se haya casado con Uchiha Sasuke y tenga una hija hermosa que gusta de su hijo.

Así empezó una de la historia más descabellada y así termina quizás solo quizás el tiempo dirá que pasara con la familia Namikase y con la familia Uchiha quizás una futura boda entre el hijo del Kage y la hija del jefe de policía de Konoha. Todo es posible en este mundo no creen.

**Epilogo II**

A pesar que ya había pasado un largo tiempo aun cuando la veía sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte como la primera vez, su enamoramiento no concluyo cuando los consejeros del líder del clan le pidió que se casase con la madre de Neji adoraba a su esposa y su hijo pero no la amaba se sentía patético, sucio porque cada vez que le hacia el amor en su mente solo estaba Kushina su único amor, un amor que empezó desde niño cuando la vio por primera vez, toda sucia con rastro de tierra teniendo a su hermano del cuello combatiendo como una guerrera porque lo que lo embrujo, luego su adolescencia no hubo un día que no soñase con estar con ella con hacerle el amor, con compartir su vida con ella, hasta eso le robo su mejor amigo Minato, aunque para que echar la culpa a su amigo, él es su único enemigo él y su hermano. Que decidió casarlo con su prima la cual jamás amo ni amara a pesar de que le haya brindado un hermoso hijo que quería con el alma.

-siempre estás solo Dettabane-

La voz de ella lo despertó de sus pensamiento se dio cuenta cuan perdido estaba en ello cuando vio la luna llena desde donde estaba sentado, por supuesto la fiesta en la mansión del Kage continuaba celebran el cumpleaños de Boruto.

-wow, creo que me quede pensando en el pasado.

Le respondió avergonzado siempre le sucedida lo mismo a él y a su corazón porque a pesar de los años Uzumaki Kushina será siempre la dueña de su corazón.

Fin

**Hola un poco tarde traje el final **

**Tengo problema con mi netbook **

**No anda muy bien, es horrible tener que venderla como repuesto**

**Pero es lo que me sugieren ya que no tiene solución **

**Tendré que comprarme otra así que pedí prestado a una amiga para terminar algunos fic que puedo**

**No prometo hacer una continuación porque quizás no lo haga si no tengo **

**Ojala lo haga enserio.**

**Por lo pronto hice lo mejor que pudo estoy un poco triste por la noticia de vender **

**Mi netbook espero que me comprendan **


End file.
